Quick Quotes Quill
by EmRosey
Summary: First 3 Quotes are old writing, continuing this in new style! A series of RonHermione drabbles inspired by quotes from any of the seven books. Feel free to suggest a quote you'd like to see! RHxHG RWHG
1. Quote 1

**Summary: So basically Im writing a series of RonHermione drabbles inspired by quotes from any of the seven books. Feel free to suggest a quote you'd like to see a drabble about, or just a book you'd like too see one from! **

**Disclaimer : I highly doubt J.K hates herself. And I hate J.K because she KILLED FRED. So if I _was_ J.K I'd hate myself.**

**Ok, OK! I take that back! Of course I dont hate J.K! Shes amazing! But why Fred? And she could've gotten Ron and Hermione together a bit quicker.. _sheesh_! **

* * *

"_I'm telling you that's not a normal girl!" said Ron, leaning sideways so that he could get a clear view of her. "They don't make them like that at Hogwarts!" _– **Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire page 223**.

Hermione's heart stopped. But this wasn't a, heart-skipped-a-beat, happy sort of stop – oh no. This was a, my heart has been crushed, my world has ended sort of stop.

Yes, how she was feeling was _way_ too dramatic. But it was true, that was how she felt – as if he heart had been crushed by his seemingly light words that carried a heavy blow in her world.

She followed the speaker's line of eyesight and looked at the girl again; her hair was long, blonde and impossibly straight. Hermione then thought of her own hair, her frizzy, out-of-control, mousy brown waves were nothing in comparison. The girl laughed at the person beside her, revealing her pearly white, even teeth surrounded by her lips that were a shade of pink that just seemed to shine. Hermione's own teeth were bucked and crooked, her lips chapped and cry. The girl had a very slender waist, Hermione was thankful she had that too, but hers unfortunately came with a very - well lets just say _unnoticeable_ chest.

Realising the way she must be staring at the girl during her comparison, and also the thoughts she been having made her cheeks flush red and she snapped her attention back to the speaker, but he hadn't noticed. He was still staring open-mouthed at the girl across the room.

Why would he have noticed anyway? Hermione thought sadly, he'd as much as told her he wouldn't with his previous statement.

That was why Hermione Grangers world was closing in on her. Because for the past four years the impossibly blue eyed, fiery red headed boy with the fair freckled face had become her world.

Ronald Weasley had _stolen her heart_ and become her world.

And she knew now, as he stared at the girl on the opposite table, that she would never be able to steal his, because he'd said it himself;

They didn't make them like that at Hogwarts.

* * *

**Ok, readers choice! Shall I continue? Do you find these drabbles, delightful or dreadful?**

**If you can think of a quote you'd like me to use - please tell me in a review! **


	2. Quote 2

**Thank you so much to: Woollongong Shimmy, lois black, Ella Bridi, steph and swim0angel0belle for their reviews!**

**Woollongong Shimmy : Im so glad you picked up on the not-so-popular quote! When I first had a look at quote fics, I noticed people used the same quotes over and over (not that those aren't good, many of them are fantastic) So I just wanted to try something different. Glad you liked it!**

**Ella Bridi : Again, thats something I thought someone would have used, but I havent actually seen it anywhere either.. I just assumed I'd missed it! Ill deffinatley have a go at that quote next time:)**

* * *

_"Let's get something straight. Are you planning to tell Ron you interfered at Keeper tryouts?" _

_Hermione raised her eyebrows. _

_"You really think I'd stoop that low?"_ **- Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince page 297.**

* * *

Ron and Hermione we're finally talking again. Well, they were now arguing at least, which was pretty normal for them after almost two months without speaking to each other. 

Harry wasn't exactly sure how it started, he had been busy with Ginny and er… certain activities. They were, as was usual now, sat at opposite sides of the room (that was even if they could bear to be in the same room as each other) the only thing that had been different tonight was that Ron sat alone, the ever annoying presence of Lavender Brown absent because she was, apparently, in the girls dormitory feeling rather ill. Harry couldn't help but smile, it was nice to see his best mate without a bimbo stuck to his mouth all evening, it didn't have anything to do with the fact he didn't like Lavender at all… honestly!

But, he was getting entirely off point here, when Harry and Ginny climbed back through the portrait hole Ron and Hermione were stood in the middle of the common room, obviously mid argument. Anger was blazing in waves from both of them, both of their faces were beetroot red and several strands of Hermione's hair had escaped from her ponytail, frizzing out around her face giving her an utterly insane look. Harry noticed that the common room was rather empty. Everyone probably ran for cover, the thought with a quick chuckle before turning his attention to his best friends' argument.

"It's hardly my fault if I haven't been speaking to you Ronald!" Hermione screamed "It's not like I've had much of a chance with that bimbo attatched to your arm… or should I say _mouth_ every day for the past knows how long!"

"Don't you call Lavender a bimbo!" Ron retorted.

Hermione snorted rather loudly at this. "Why what is she Ron? A Nunn?"

"Well at least you can _tell _Lavenders a girl! She actually cares what she looks like rather than hiding it all behind a pile of books like some know-it-all we know" Ron shot. He regretted the words as soon as they left his lips. One look at Hermione told him he'd crossed the line. This time, there was no going back.

Her dark chocolate eyes which had once flashed with anger were now shining with the tears that had pooled within them, the pain terribly visible in their expression. Her whole body had literally slumped from the confident, argumentative stance it had held before to a beaten frame, her shoulders fell forward and she seemed to loose several inches of height.

"Hermione I-" Ron started.

"Don't you _dare_ Hermione me Ronald!" Hermione screeched, regaining her height as quickly as she lost it, although the tears didn't leave her eyes "I'd like to see where you'd be today with out some _know-it-all_! You definitely be failing all your classes, because you can't even write a decent essay without me checking it over, that's if you even reach the end yourself. You wouldn't even have Quidditch! Want to know why? McLaggen would be on the team instead of you now if it weren't for me! How? _'Did you see him lumbering off in the wrong direction after his fifth? Looked like he'd been Confunded'_" she quoted venomously. She knew she was about to hit him way below the belt, but at this point she didn't really care, the heart numbing pain that was washing over her from Ron's harsh words were giving her the air of fearlessness to say whatever she wanted."Maybe that's because he had Ronald! I Confunded him so he'd miss his last one so you'd definitely make the team! Not because I pitied you, or thought you couldn't do it on your own, not even because I hated McLaggen so much! But because I saw how happy Quidditch made you, and how much it meant to you, and I thought if I could secure you place on the team, I would effectively – even if you didn't know it – making you happy! Because that's how much I cared about you Ron! That's how much I still care! That's why I can't _stand_ to be in the same room as you and her any longer! Because she makes you happy when I can't!"

And before any of them had time to register he words, she had fled for the girls dormitories, seeking the secluded peace of her bed where she could let the tears out she had held in so well, leaving a very, very confused Ron in her wake.

* * *

**Yeah, so it had no fluff again, and it was painful for Hermione again, but what can I say? Ill try and write something a little fluffier next time, if everyone wishes. Review with your thoughts. Review with anything?**


	3. Quote 3

**Firstly, a warning! This instalment contains DH spoilers, so if you haven't read... don't read! **

****

Ok, so this one is deffinatley the longest instalment at about 5 pages in Word, so all of those readers out there who wanted me to write something a little longer, I hope your not dissapointed!

Firstly I'd just like to say a few thanks to a few people who took the time to review!

Autumn Skys, Woollongong Shimmy, Gerbil-san, anna, Cess007, Ella Bridi, thevoiceinsideyourhead, xKatie-Bearx, Emma Jane Weasley and Kat Spencer, thank you all for reviewing the second instalment!

So here it is! My third attempt at a quote based one-shot! This one isn't as much based completely on a quote as it is based around two ideas in DH which Ive picked out quotes to use for it. But I hope you'll enjoy it all the same!

And, as always we need...

**Disclaimer!** I'm not JK, neither am I pretending to be in anyway, so please don't sue! Its not like you'll get a lot... oh wait, maybe you will get something seen as it was my birthday last week and I just got a new mobile for it... which I've wanted for ages... and I'm really happy I've got it... OK, SO IM BEGGING YOU NOW! PLEASE DON'T SUE!

* * *

_"I've also modified my parents' memories so that they're convinced they're really called Wendell and Monica Wilkins, and their life's ambition is to move to Australia, which they have now done." ..._

_"Assuming I survive our hunt for the Horcruxes, I'll find Mum and Dad and lift the enchatment. If I don't - well, I think I've cast a good enough charm to keep them safe and happy. Wendell and Monica Wilkins don't know that they've got a daughter, you see." Hermione's eyes were swimming with tears again. Ron got back off the bed, and put his arm around her once more._ - **Page 84, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, UK edition.**

**-**

_"No - no no!" Someone was shouting "No! Fred! No!"_

_And Percy was shaking his brother, and Ron was kneeling beside them and Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face. - _**Page 512, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, UK edition.**

* * *

Hermione surveyed the scene before her, it's just the same as it has been for the past 3 days, or to put it a darker way, the same it has been since the war ended.

She is cleaning blood off the front flagstones of Hogwarts, it flakes off as she scrubs as it has dried in the three days since it was spilt. Who's blood it was she does not know, she would only be able to guess from the list of the dead, all who died in battle. The thoughts she has while scrubbing and the actual task at hand are enough to make her sick, but she tries to hold it down as that would just be even more mess to clean, after the days they had spent restoring the castle.

Hogwarts is nearly pristine again now, thanks to the sheer number of people who turned up to help restore it, most of them remembering loved ones they had lost in the fight, all of them silent in their work.

When the flagstone before her was completely rid or the crimson stain it had bore Hermione stood up and looked at the castle before her. From the outside it now looked just like it always had, broken windows had been replaced, walls cleaned and battlements rebuilt. But somehow it wasn't the same Hogwarts she had always known, it has lost its magic somehow. Even though the blood is cleaned away now, it still stains the walls with its memory, the castle is no longer innocent.

With the bucket and brush in hand she heads back into the castle, the muggle way of cleaning was somehow comforting to her. Many gave her strange looks as they saw her clean, all preferring to simply magically clean the mess away. But Hermione took no notice, the physical exertion of muggle cleaning calmed her, taking her mind off the horrors that had been faced if only for a while, and made her tired enough to eventually fall to sleep at night.

She heads into the Great Hall which has become a sort of base for wizards and witches who helped restore the castle. She goes to stand beside the Weasley family and Harry. They barely notice she joins them, all looking ahead somberly. As if some force has all told them its time, they stand and head toward one of the temporary fireplaces which have been sprung up and one by one, they all floo back to the Burrow.

As she steps out of the fire, everyone has already taken their seats. Mr and Mrs Weasley are sat together on a rickety sofa, Molly in Arthur's arms as he comforts her again. Harry and Ginny are wrapped up in an armchair, sitting in silence. No-one teases or scolds the pair, just leaving them be, somehow that's a mark of just how much the world has changed.

Bill and Fleur sit together in a similar position. The final sofa is taken up by Charlie, Ron and George. It still makes Hermione uncomfortable to look at George without the permanent presence of George beside him and the new, haunted look in his eyes. It makes him appear un-whole, like he has lost an arm or leg, although in a way he has.

Usually she would sit down on the rug, staring into the warm fire until Mrs Weasley brought the usual rounds of hot chocolate and biscuits to them all, the once comforting foods did little to help yet they did manage to take her mind of things for a while, even if it was only whilst she concentrated on drinking or eating.

But today she wouldn't. She looked around and felt like she stuck out, like she didn't belong with the Weasleys in such a time of mourning. Harry had always been much more accepted than her into the family, not that she hadn't been made welcome, and know with his role as comforter of Ginny, he suddenly seemed to belong. Leaving Hermione alone, an outcast.

She heads up the spindly staircase to the room she shares with Ginny. No-one seems to notice her leave, all deeply submerged in their own thoughts. Her rucksack is already packed, she had planned everything this morning except for one thing. The note.

She pulls out a piece of parchment and picks up her ink and quill from the desk. Dipping the nib into the ink her mind lingers over how to explain where she's going, the thought has been on her mind all day.

When she has finished she blows gently onto the ink to dry it, but a tear has somehow escaped from her eye and lands with a splat on the parchment, blurring some of the words there. She folds the note in half and writes his name on the top, leaving it on her pillow for someone to find.

She picks up her rucksack and heads quietly down the stairs, taking one last glance into the room and nothing has changed since she left it. She creeps slowly towards the door and shuts it behind her, quickly hurrying down the garden path and out into the world.

Ron's eyes flicker over the room, his heart misses a beat when he notices Hermione isn't sat in her usual seat by the fire. Looking at her beautiful form during these evenings has been the only thing that's kept him sane, knowing that she is still breathing, still alive.

He hears a creak and a slight closing sound, presuming Hermione has gone to her room, he stands from the sofa and makes to follow her. He hasn't said much to her in the past few days and he regrets it, but he had felt he couldn't, whenever she was around it always made him feel happier, like all the pain in the world was gone and then he would look around at his grieving family, at George and the guilt would itch away.

He pushed open the door tentatively only to find the room deserted, fear skipped through him. So where was she? Kitchen? Bathroom? Yes, she was probably in the bathroom he decided, turning to leave he had almost gone when he saw the blare of creamy parchment on top of her otherwise blue pillow.

He walked back into the room and lifted it from the pillow. His eyes swept the front and saw one word which could only have been written by her.

**_Ron _**

****

It was printed boldly on the front, in Hermione's neat handwriting, although this time it was shaky… had she been upset when she wrote this? How upset? The pain of Hermione feeling sad slit through him like a dagger, then the guilt, how had he not noticed she had been upset?

He unfolded the parchment with shaking hands and began to read the words she had written out just for him.

_Ron, _

_The past few days have left me thinking about things, and I've decided its time for me to go and retrieve my parents. Know that the war is over I need to bring them back, its selfish really, I'm bringing them back more for me than them. You see, although your mother has been kind enough to accept me into your home, keeping me safe and cared for, at this moment I don't really belong. Its times like these when I need to. Belong, that is. So I've left tonight to get my parents, sorry I never said goodbye Ron, I just… I knew it would be to hard, that's why I'm writing this… In a way I hoped it would be easier, but trust me, it isn't. Although the war is over and the Death Eaters are captured, leaving no danger for me, I still need to let you know something before I leave. _

_The thing is Ron, I love you. I always have, and I'm pretty sure I always will. I know its pretty cowardly of me to leave you with this, but I'll be back soon and well… I suppose it will be up to you where we go from there. _

_All my love, _

_Hermione _

Ron had tears of his own in his eyes as he looked at the parchment, the words he was reading becoming blurred before his eyes. She didn't feel like she belonged here, with him? But she wasn't really with you, was she? A voice kicked in the back of his mind. Sure, she was here around you, but you've not comforted her like Harry has with Ginny, Bill has with Fleur and your father has with your mother.

Ron kicked himself mentally, after all that had happened… the kiss they had shared in the heat of the battle… how could he have just… ignored her? The realisation hit him like a ton of bricks and a guilty tear finally left his eye, merging with hers on the page before him. He reached out to brush it away and some of the ink above smudged with the touch of his fingers. He moved his hand away and looked at the ink on his fingertips, it was still wet! She'd only just left… there was hope. She wouldn't be able to apparate until she was out of the Burrows protective wards, if he ran he might be able to catch her… go with her, be there for her, love her.

He tore from the room and down the stairs, ignoring the sudden attention of his family, the questioning looks from his brothers and the shouts of his mother. He ran out of the house slamming the door behind him. He ran down the mud track that lead the Burrow to the village. He could see the gate in the distance and, he breathed a short sigh of relief, a head of bushy brown hair heading towards it. She hadn't left yet.

He picked up his pace to the point where he was sure his feet weren't even touching the ground. Finally he reached her, just as she had placed a shaking hand on the gate.

"Hermione" He gasped, out of breath, as he grabbed her wrist and twisted her towards him.

She looked toward him startled, her eyes widening in surprise as a last few tears left them, joining the damp tracks on her face.

"Ron…" She whispered eventually, as if unsure he were really there.

"Listen, Hermione… I'm sorry, I never realised… I'm so stupid, I was just so… with everything… and… your note… you were… you are… your going" He babbled, trying to form the right words in his mind, he had focused so much on reaching her he had not thought about what he would say when he did "I mean, 'm sorry for… neglecting you Hermione, you do belong. You belong anywhere I go, because you belong with me. I… I love you"

Hermione kept his gaze for a second, before breaking down into sobs, flinging her arms round his neck and sobbing into his shoulder.

"Shh, Hermione" Ron soothed her gently, wrapping his own arms around her and stroking her back softly "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" He repeated, whispering into her hair like a mantra. She sighed softly and broke away from him, her eyes no longer wet as she looked into his eyes.

"No Ron, I'm sorry" She said, shaking her head "I'm being to selfish, I can't expect you to be around me constantly, you need to be with your family now… after… after Fred"

"You are my family, Hermione" He told her truthfully, placing one of his hands on each of her cheeks "You're the only girl I ever loved, and the only girl I will ever love, I can't go on when your not here"

Hermione smiled a small, now rare, smile at him which he returned. It felt strange and stiff on his face, his facial muscles hurting slightly from lack of use. If the twins could see this they'd be teasing him mercilessly, he thought. Funny how he would think of Fred again even at a moment like this, but this time the thought didn't bring pain or sadness, it brought a lighter, happier feeling and despite himself, he chuckled softly.

Hermione gave him a slight questioning look and took a breath before answering her, his eyes still not leaving hers.

"I was just thinking, if… if Fred could have seen me then, he'd be teasing me to hell and back right now, something about Ickle Ronniekins being in love" He said, his smile faded slightly, even though he had managed to laugh when thinking about him, a big step, it still pained him to speak about him.

Hermione must have noticed this as he felt her hand reach out and take his, squeezing slightly on contact. He smiled again and squeezed her hand back.

"I'm coming with you" Ron told her "When you go and look for your parents – I know you were going to go now, but please Hermione, I can't… I can't loose you again, not when I just found you. So please come back to the house with me and we'll prepare, say goodbye and go bring back your parents, ok?"

"Ok" Hermione nodded, tears were filling her eyes again but by the look on her face he could tell they were happy ones.

He leaned down and kissed her softly, her lips just as he remembered them from the other time they had kissed, he let the warm feeling of her lips fill him up.

Then without a word the broke apart and walked back up the track to the Burrow, still hand in hand as they walked and that was then, for the first time since the war had begun, that Ron knew that everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

If you want to see me write another, review!

If you don't... hey, still review - and tell me you don't! 


	4. MORE!

Hi Guys!

Its been a long break.. Years? But I must admit I was overwhelmed to see the reviews this collection got while I was away, I still love the idea of these so if there's any readers out there who would like to see more.. Let me know? I may consider returning to this!

Thanks,

EmRosey x


	5. Quote 4

First a massive thank you to Arianna Elizabeth Jackson, WaterMelonEyes and ObsessedRHShipper (I am too! hehe :]) who asked me to continue with these one shots! Despite starting them years ago and promising myself I wouldn't go back to any of my old stuff when I returned, I couldn't resist adding to these!  
So I'd like to dedicate this one to my inspirations who convinced me to carry on Arianna Elizabeth Jackson, WaterMelonEyes and ObsessedRHShipper , thank you guys!

I hope everyone enjoys this one! :D

_

* * *

_

"Aren't you two ever going to read Hogwarts: A History?"

"What's the point? You know it all by heart, we can just ask you."

- **Hermione & Ron - The Goblet of Fire. **

Pulling the thick curtains around her four poster bed closed, Hermione settled herself comfortably back into the light feather pillows and tucked the covers around her. Tying her hair back into a loose braid, she pulled one of her favourite blue leather bound books onto her lap, opening it to the first page with the satisfying smell of the well worn pages hitting her nose.

_Hogwarts: A History_, now lay open in her lap, the ever faithful pages showing her the story she could probably recite page for page, word for word, if she ever had need to. It was with this realisation her cheeks flushed with red, the embarrassment of Ron's earlier words returning to her when she had scolded him and Harry for their lack of reading. _"What's the point? You know it all by heart, we can just ask you." _The flame headed boy's words echoed in her mind, causing her face to mimic the shade of his hair even though no-one was around to witness, or even hear her thoughts. As she stroked her finger down the inked pages with a sigh, Hermione began to wonder. Is this why she was nothing to Ron and Harry but a friend? Not that she cared what Harry thought of her in well… _That way_. But Ron… Her mind trailed off again, shaking her hair so vigorously in dismissal of her own thoughts a few unruly curls fell loose. _No_, she told herself. _I will not allow myself to think like that, I care for neither Ron or Harry more than the other. They are my friends, my best friends._ She told herself sternly before turning to the pages of her beloved book, using her wand to light the pages.

She hadn't even reached the second page before her mind began to wander again. Maybe this was why Ron had a separate look reserved for the likes of Fleur Delacour and the rest of her Beabuxtons friends? They obviously preferred burying their noses into mindless topics like Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile or The Wizarding Sisters rather than something that could actually benefit their education.

But maybe that was exactly Hermiones problem.

Had she, over the years, become nothing more than a walking textbook to Ron and Harry? Of course there were plenty of other differences, the girls of Beabuxtons had flawless faces, shining hair and figures to match, but Hermione didn't find herself too terrible to look at. She'd never taken much care of her appearance in the way most girls did, but she simply didn't feel the need. Ok, her hair was almost out of control with its springy curls, but her face wasn't so bad… And over the summer she'd filled out a little, her jumpers now made soft curves in all the right places. Surely she wasn't so horrendous? Shaking her head for even allowing herself to start these thoughts Hermione sighed as she closed the book before her, there had to be more than looks, and maybe she'd just discovered the key.

Knowing her dorm mates all too well, Hermione carefully opened her curtains, placing the book carefully in her bedside draw she crept across the room where she found Lavender Brown sprawled out and sleeping with her mouth wide open, a sight she was sure the girl would be horrified to see if she were awake and tweaking her appearance to its usual perfection. Snapping herself from those thoughts the brunette discovered exactly what she had come for, a glossy copy of _Witch Weekly _on Lavender's bedside table. Without a second thought she snatched it up and hurried guiltily back to her bed. The guilt however didn't lay in taking the magazine, but for ever considering to read such a publication.

As she lay it on her lap before her the glowing, radiant model on the front cast Hermione a glittering smile as she swung her hair over her shoulder, the caption below reading_ "How to Veela Your Man: Even Without the Charms"_. Snorting in disbelief at the title Hermione paused, holding her breath to see if any of her fellow girls had been woken by the sound. After nothing but silence reigned Hermione slowly turned the page, flicking through the magazine reading the titles which passed her by… _"Most Charming Smile", "Miss Bewitching Witch Beauty Contest", "Top Ten Hair Taming Potions", "Love Made Easy - Just Add a Cauldron"_. Throwing the floppy pages closed Hermione shook her head - were these really the selfless topics girls enjoyed reading? Were they really the shallow qualties boys looked for in a girlfriend? Her head turning with the thoughts she'd allowed herself to start, Hermione put out the light from her wand and rolled over to an uneasy nights sleep.

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione decided to take her assumptions into practise. Instead of being armed with her usual copy of _The Daily Prophet_, she headed toward the Griffindor table with a copy of _Witch Weekly _under her arm, opening it to the least offensive article she could find as moments later Ron and Harry came to join her.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, puzzled as he saw her choice of reading.

"Yes?" She replied with a smile, noticed the change had been noted.

Much less subtely, however, Ron asked "Where's your books? Why you reading that?"

With a roll of her eyes Hermione almost smiled - typical Ron, about as careful as a giant walking through Diagon Alley. "Because I thought I'd catch up on the best beauty potions of this month." She replied unconvincingly, trying to plaster a false smile to her lips.

Harry who could see through Hermione's act instantly sighed and pulled himself two slices of toast - sometimes he thought he'd never understand girls, and he wasn't going to try and start now.

Ron however, was still as oblivious. "But why?" He asked dumbly, shaking his head in almost quizzical disbelief. "This int our Hermione. She likes books not… _Girl things_." He said, almost in distaste with a wrinkle of his nose.

As any other girl would of taken this as some sort of insult, Hermione instead gave a genuine smile. She wasn't any other girl, and then she realised, maybe that was why Ron and Harry liked her. Standing she smiled down at him, the confused look on his face heartbreakingly adorable.

"Thank you Ron." She smiled, causing even more confusion for the red head with her reply as she picked up her back, leaving the magazine on the table behind - She wasn't any other girl.

She was Hermione. She was Ron's Hermione. And she liked books, _Hogwarts: A History_, to be exact.

* * *

Bit of fluff there to keep everyone happy! :D

Not as romantic as it could of been, but I like to stay true to the books and that awkward kind of friendship was exactly how they were at the time.

I welcome all comments/reviews/critcisms and also... Do you want more? Any suggestions for quotes you'd really like to see me write a oneshot of? Tell me in a review and I'll look into it!

Thank you! x


	6. Quote 5

Thanks to my reviewers! You've really inspired me to continue with these series of oneshots! This one I'd like to dedicated to WaterMelonEyes for the suggestion of the quote! Hope you enjoy what I've done with it. :)

* * *

_"He hadn't mentioned Viktor Krum since the ball but Harry had found a miniature arm under his bed on Boxing Day, which had looked very much as though it had been snapped off a small model figure wearing Bulgarian Quidditch robes." _– **Harry Potter, Goblet of Fire, page 444.**

Pulling violently at the lace trimmed cuffs of his dress robes, Ronald Weasley ripped off the tie that came with them and discarded it carelessly. Next came the cloak, thrown in a billow of dust into the corner of the boy's dorm. Hand-me-down Weasley, second-hand Weasley. Traditional, his mother had called them. _Traditional my arse_, thought Ron as he removed the stiff shirt and trousers, _more like blood ancient_. Although try as he might, Ron Weasley could not blame his anger on the state of his dress robes. Sure, they'd made him look a complete fool and lost him a chance with a reasonably attractive girl, Padma Patil, who was mortified to be his date after seeing the state of his dress. But even he couldn't convince himself that it was the reason for his anger, and if he couldn't do that, he was sure he hadn't done a good enough of convincing Harry, either. Looking over to his best friends unoccupied bed the red head sighed, throwing himself down on his own four-poster.

It wasn't the robes he was upset about. It wasn't even Padma. She was pretty, he supposed, and nice to talk too. But, he reasoned, if a man had a choice between Pumpkin Juice and Firewhiskey, why would he ever settle for the first? He supposed that would be her reasoning too. She was the Firewhiskey, she'd proven that tonight, and now she'd found him to match, what could Ron possibly offer in return? His jaw set hard in anger, his knuckles cracked as he balled his hands into fists. He'd always known she was above him, but she could still do better than that git.

She was beautiful. Quite breathtaking, really. Her hair had shone, her skin had glowed, her lips just gently glossed, her eyes shining to match her beaming smile, her waist had been slender, her body perfectly proportioned in her periwinkle-blue robes… Shaking his head so vigorously it seemed as if he was trying to shake the memories away, he slumped himself back on his pillow. Staring up at the ceiling of his bed, Ron's blue eyes bore emotionlessly into the wood, almost as if he stared at the grains in the wood long enough he would mould into them and forget the mix of feelings inside.

It had been quite a shock for him, realising he was in love with her. There had always been something… The unstoppable smile whenever he saw her, the occasional flutter of butterflies if their hands ever touched… But he'd told himself it was all normal. But not now. When Harry had seen her on his arm, dancing close against him, laughing at his jokes, he hadn't felt the need to sit at the side of the dance floor all night and think of the several ways in which he'd like to tear him limb from limb. Ron had tried to tell himself that he never liked dancing, that he hadn't been planning on it at all. But, he'd been planning quite the opposite. He'd had dream after dream where she'd infact, simply been far to proud to admit she hadn't gotten a date, that she'd be sat by the side of the dancers and he'd walk up to her and offer her a dance, they'd melt into each others arms and he'd hold her… Not that he'd made much sense of these dreams until now, until he'd seen her with him.

But the dress robes summed it up, he knew that. His were new, deep and rich in colour, quality and Galleons. His were everything she deserved. Ron's were old, frayed and good for nothing but an _Incendio_ charm. She deserved more than that.

Rolling on his side Ron's gaze caught his bedside table and the small figure on it. The figurine stood proudly, Scarlett Quidditch robes strapped over his chest as he strolled over the wooden. Quicker than lightening, Ron's fists were unclenched and his hands had wrapped around the figure, hurling it heavily against the wall. At the impact the figure shattered into pieces and Ron stood after it, giving the broken pieces of the quidditch players figure a look that could kill as he kicked the pieces into the bin. Sinking back onto his bed Ron pulled the curtains around him closed, blocking out the rest of the world, but still not being able to sleep.

As he sunk down against the pillow, Ron's mind was unable to stop picturing her face, hearing her laugh, thinking of everything about her. Pulling the covers of his bed up around him, Ron was also unaware of the small reminder of his anger, a small Bulgrian quidditch robe covered arm laying lifelessly under his bed.

Ronald Weasley might not deserve the finest firewhiskey, but Hermione Granger still deserved better than Viktor Krum.

* * *

So, there you have it! :D Again more of an agnsty/hurt oneshot.. I'll give you more of a fluffy one next time, suggestions for quotes are again always welcome.

Please leave reviews/comments/criticsms as always, I'm glad to hear any feedback! The prodution of these oneshots may slow down a little as I have an idea for a story in mind.. It might not go anywhere yet, but I'll let you know if it does, and of course I'll keep posting these oneshots as I can! Thank you :) x


	7. Quote 6

Thanks for the lovely reviews on my last quote/one-shot everyone! This time I've decided to make things a little happier - we've had far too much agnst in these things lately!

I'm sorry my updates on this have been a little slower than usual, I've been busy working on my post DH R/Hr centric story From Battle to Eternity, so I'm trying to build time between the two!

I'm dedicating this one-shot to readholic for suggesting the quote, I hope you like what I've done with it! :)

_

* * *

_

"Ron," said Hermione in a dignified voice, dipping the point of her quill into her ink pot, "you are the most insensitive wart I have ever had the misfortune to meet."

- **Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.**

Hermione sat at the top of her garden, a light smile on her lips as she watched the way the last of the sunlight flickered across the trees and plants which lined the grass. It had been almost 10 years since the final battle, 4 years since she and Ron had become husband and wife… And 9 months since she had become pregnant.

Stroking the rounded bump on her front her smile only grew wider, many witches chose to conceal their bumps using a simple charm, for comfort more than anything. Hermione, however, was fiercely against this. She supposed it was her muggle roots, the bump on her front was something she was proud of. It was a sign of everything they'd faced, everything they'd overcome to get to here, to live a life like this. Wincing slightly as she felt a kick the curly haired witch patted her stomach lovingly, soothing the kicks to a stop. Her gaze carried out across to the garden once again, imagining every scene she could, imagining what the future would hold. She imagined watching their child play on the grass, taking its first steps out across the lawn, learning to fly its first broom… Family parties and barbeques in the summer… (She'd introduced the Weasleys to the muggle concept of a barbeque some time ago, "Extraordinary, and such _fun_!" Mr Weasley had enthusiastically told her). Parties the Weasley's had often thrown in the Burrow had been lovely, Bill and Fleur's wedding had been beautiful… Her heart gave a quiver of excitement, dare she even dream of watching her son or daughter marry? Having children of their own? Before her thoughts could take her any further, a familiar sound jumped her from her thoughts.

"Hello Ron" She said, the smile on her lips audible as she spoke.

"I was trying to surprise you!" Her husband moaned in disappointment, just as childish as he had ever been, but that was something she loved about him.

"I heard your footsteps" She told him with a cheeky grin as he sat himself down on the bench beside her. He leant across and gently kissed her one the cheek, a simple action which could still, in the right circumstance, reduce Hermione to the blushing fool she would have once become.

After only a moment Hermione noticed a small brown paper package in Ron's hands. "What's that?" She asked, giving the wrapped parcel a careful glance – it wouldn't be unlike Ron to bring his and George's latest invention home to test on her – despite her stern instructions never to use a Wizard's Wheeze product on her again. She knew Ron would miss his job when he left, but his dream had always been to become an Auror with Harry and now the position was available it was too good to miss.

With a chuckle Ron shook his head, almost as if he was reading his wife's mind. "It's not what you think it is, no new wheeze's today!" He protested, placing the parcel on his lap and holding his hands up in mock surrender, his expression innocently suggesting he was disgusted she would accuse him of such a thing. "I don't know where you would ever get those kind of ideas!"

With a laugh of her own, Hermione shook her head. "I'm sure you don't" she replied playfully, Ron's ever lasting youth and joy was one of the things she loved about her husband, a quality she knew their child would love too. "But what is it?" She pressed again, the brunette as inquisitive as ever, there wasn't anything Hermione Weasley didn't know – and if there was, she didn't like it.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked with a laugh, picking the package up carefully again.

"Of course I do Ronald, I just want to know what it is!" She told him, the playful edge still in her tone however the use of his full name told Ron he didn't have long left – they'd often argued at Hogwarts, and although they had few now, the signs he'd learnt to pick up on during his years at school were invaluable.

"Well.." He started, pulling open the string tie which held the paper in place. "I know your backs really been hurting 'cause you don't wanna conceal your bump… So on the way home I went down to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary… The witch said this should help…" He explained, pulling out a small bottle of amber liquid from the paper wrappings. "It's herbal so it won't hurt the baby" He assured her hurriedly as Hermione gave the bottle a worrying glance.

With the only assurance she needed Hermione smiled, kissing her husband happily on the lips "Thank you" she said, taking the bottle from him and reading the label, a typical trait of Hermione's, at which Ron smiled "That was really lovely of you."

"So I'm not an insensitive wart then?" He asked with a ghost of a smirk, the expression growing wider as he saw Hermione's bewildered look. "In fifth year. You said I was… '_the most insensitive wart you had ever had the misfortune to meet'_" He told her matter-of-factly, a satisfied grin on his lips when he saw a glint of guilt in his wife's eyes. "It doesn't bother me. Well, it did then, but not now. Being an insensitive wart obviously worked, didn't it." He told her cheekily, causing Hermione to laugh in response.

"Ronald Billius Weasley" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck as best she could with the bump between them, a name Ron would usually cringe at the sound of – it only ever sounded bearable on her lips. "You are neither insensitive or a wart." She told him with an irrepressible smile "And I am nothing other than the most fortunate witch in the world to have met you." She told him before her lips leaned in, catching his upon them. The bottle sat forgotten on the bench next to the couple, the sun setting in the distance as they melted into a beautiful kiss.

Breaking away with a squeak Hermione's eyes were wide with surprise, her face drained of all colour.

"What?" Her husband asked hurriedly, frantically searching his wife's expression for a clue, his hand wet as it brushed against the bench. "Has the bottle smashed? Don't worry I can get you another one after work tomor-"

"Ron" Hermione cut in, stopping his ramblings in an instant "I won't need another bottle. I think my water just broke."

* * *

I've not really written anything at all with the characters when they were older, so I hope everyone enjoyed that! :)

As always I would love reviews, comments or criticisms, I take everyone as important as the next so thank you to all my reviewers! And, once again, if anyone has any quote suggestions I would love to hear them, I always find it nice when people suggest quotes I wouldn't have picked out myself - it's more of a writing challenge!

Thanks for reading (and reviewing?;]) :) x


End file.
